


Fall 'n Love

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Becky loves the fall, more so this year since she gets to spend it with Julie.





	

****Becky loved the fall. It meant cuddling on the couch while watching football, the American kind for once, and, best of all, it meant good food. Her favorite foods were all made in the holiday season: turkey, stuffing, those loaded potato mash things her aunt made, her mother’s raspberry chocolate pie, her grandma’s orange cranberry sauce; nothing beat the fall for her. To make things even better, this year was extra special for her because it was the first she’d get to spend with Julie.

Becky walked over to the couch, smiling as Julie lifted the edge of the blanket letting her settle against her front.

“Thanks, babe,” Becky smiled as she handed off a mug of warm, hard cider.

“No, thank you.” Julie grinned, kissing Becky as she wrapped her free arm around the older woman. She dropped her chin to Becky’s shoulder, pressing her lips to the woman’s neck.

“What are we watching?”

“Broncos vs Cardinals,” Julie said, working her way slowly up Becky’s neck, leaving long, if a bit messy, kisses as she went.

“Ah,” Becky said, tilting her head to the side allowing Julie more room.

“We’re losing.”

“The Broncos? How sad.” Becky replied, earning a nip to her neck.

“I was going to suggest something better since we’re losing, but now I think I’ve changed my mind,” Julie said softly, placing one last kiss to Becky’s neck before pulling back. Becky smirked as she relaxed fully into Julie’s body. She knew exactly how to get the younger woman riled up, even better she knew how to do it without the woman noticing. So, she’d bide her time just a little longer.

“I was thinking tomorrow we could go out, hit up a cider mill or something.” Becky started rubbing circles into Julie’s thigh.

“Yeah?” Julie asked, squirming slightly already.

“Yeah, there is one only a few miles away. They are supposed to have really good cider and doughnuts. They even have a small farm and a corn maze. I think it’ll be fun.”

“Fun… ok, sure,” Julie said, voice shaking noticeably.

“You ok babe? I mean we don’t have to if you don’t feel well,” Becky asked, tilting her head back so she could look at Julie’s face, pressing her hand to the woman’s forehead, “you aren’t sick are you?”

“No…”

“Ok babe,” Becky said, returning her hand to Julie’s thigh.

“Becky…”

“Hmmm?”

“Stop.”

“What?” Instead of a reply Becky felt teeth on her ear.

“I know what you’re doing.” Julie husked, her own hand covering Becky’s on her thigh.

“What am I doing?” Becky tried to hide her smirk, watching as Julie set her own cider on the table before taking her’s from her hand. Before she could even process what was happening, she found herself staring up at Julie who had somehow rolled them over on the small couch.

“Hi,” Julie smiled down at Becky before leaning down to kiss her. It was a slow kiss that madeBecky’s heart race; the type of kiss that made her slowly melt into the couch below her. When it ended, much too soon for Becky’s liking, it left her wanting more. Instead, she found that Julie had left their warm joined space and was now walking out of the living room.

Becky sighed, dropping her head against the couch. She chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to recenter herself and calm her body. She could smell the still warm cider on the table and hear Julie moving around the kitchen. She wondered for a moment if she should get up and join the woman, her couch, however, was much too comfortable to get up from.

Suddenly, there was a weight on her hips and she knew instantly that it was Julie straddling her. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the moment as Julie leaned down and kissed her, except her lips weren't smooth and soft like they normally were. It was almost like she was rubbing sand across her lips. Just as Becky was about to open her eyes, confused, Julie flicked her tongue across Becky’s lip and she could taste it: sugar. Becky smirked into the kiss as she willingly deepened it, letting her hands travel across Julie’s hips to her butt, squeezing as she pulled her closer. Julie broke the kiss, dropping their foreheads to press together.

“You got into the doughnuts.” Becky smirked as she accused the woman.

“More than that, I found caramel sauce.” Julie kissed Becky once again. Becky wrapped her arms around Julie as she sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the couch. Julie wrapped her arms around Becky’s shoulders, kissing her.

“Grab the sauce,” Becky said, watching as Julie reached out and grabbed the bottle. Once the bottle was secure in the younger woman’s hand, Becky stood up making the woman squeak and wrap her legs tightly around Becky’s hips. “I’ve got some plans for the both of you.” Becky smirked as she carried Julie back to their bedroom. Becky loved the fall, it meant more quality time with Julie, good food and great... desserts.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get the hang of posting from a tablet, plus it doesn't have my grammar/spell check extension so any glaring mistakes let me know. besides that I'm pretty much open to fall and holiday prompts at Tumblr so drop a line if you want.


End file.
